1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing systems, including continuous cooker/chiller conveyor systems for meat products such as hot dogs, and more particularly to an automatic unloading system enabling optional manual rack-off in the event of an interruption in a downstream packaging line, and to other automatic unloader features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a food processing system conveying food product, including meat products such as hot dogs or the like, through a continuous cooker and/or chiller conveyor system to an unloading station, it is desired to continuously convey the food product to the unloading station without interruption, even if there is a breakdown or other interruption in operation of a packaging line downstream thereof.